Debbie Allen
Debbie Allen has played Catherine Fox since season eight of Grey's Anatomy. Besides acting on the show, Debbie has also directed several episodes and she has become an executive producer as of season 12. Biography Debbie was born in Houston, Texas. She is the third child to Andrew Authur Allen Jr, a orthodontist and Vivian Allen, a Pulitzer Prize-nominated artist. She went to Howard University and earned a B.A in classical Greek Literature, speech, and theatre. She holds honoris causa Doctorates from Howard University and the University of North Carolina School of the Arts. While growing up, she faced racism at the Houston Ballet School, and was denied admission to the school due to the color of her skin. Allen is married to former NBA player Norm Nixon, and they have three children: Vivian Nichole Nixon, Norman Ellard Nixon Jr., and DeVaughn Nixon. Career Filmography *''Silent Rhythm'' (????) *''A Star for Rose'' (2013) *''Grace'' (2011) *''Fame'' (2009) *''Next Day Air'' (2009) *''Tournament of Dreams'' (2007) *''Life is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story'' (2006) *''Everything's Jake'' (2006) *''The Painting'' (2001) *''All About You'' (2001) *''The Old Settler'' (2001) *''Michael Jordan: An American Hero'' (1999) *''Out-of-Sync'' (1995) *''Mona Must Die'' (1994) *''Blank Check'' (1994) *''Stompin' at the Savoy'' (1992) *''Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life is Calling'' (1986) *''Janet Jackson: Dream Street (short)'' (1984) *''Women of San Quentin'' (1983) *''Parade of Stars'' (1983) *''Alice at the Palace'' (1982) *''Ragtime'' (1981) *''Fame'' (1980) *''The Fish That Saved Pittsburgh'' (1979) *''Ebony, Ivory and Jade'' (1979) *''The Greatest Thing That Almost Happened'' (1977) *''Dancing in the Wings'' (1977) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011-2020) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2018-2019) *''Raven's Home'' (2018) *''Jane the Virgin'' (2016) *''Let's Stay Together'' (2013) *''Milk & Honey'' (2012) *''Fake It Til You Make It'' (2010) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006-2007) *''All of Us'' (2004) *''The Division'' (2003) *''PBS Hollywood Presents'' (2001) *''Cosby'' (1997) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995-1997) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1996) *''In the House'' (1995-1996) *''C-Bear and Jamal'' (1996) *''The Sinbad Show'' (1994) *''A Different World'' (1991-1992) *''Sunday in Paris (short)'' (1991) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''The Cosby Show'' (1988) *''Fame'' (1982-1987) *''Celebrity (mini-series)'' (1984) *''Live… And in Person'' (1983) *''The Love Boat'' (1979-1983) *''Drawing Power'' (1980) *''Roots: The Next Generations (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Good Times'' (1976) Director *''Christmas on the Square'' (2019) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010-2019) *''Step Up: High Water'' (2018) *''Insecure'' (2016) *''Survivor's Remorse'' (2015) *''Jane the Virgin'' (2014-2015) *''Scandal'' (2014-2015) *''Empire'' (2015) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2014) *''Witches of East End'' (2014) *''Let's Stay Together'' (2013) *''Army Wives'' (2013) *''The Client List'' (2013) *''Hellcats'' (2010-2011) *''My Parents, My Sister & Me'' (2009-2010) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006-2009) *''The Game'' (2008) *''Girlfriends'' (2005-2008) *''All of Us'' (2003-2007) *''I Was a Network Star (documentary)'' (2006) *''Life Is Not a Fairytale: The Fantasia Barrino Story'' (2006) *''That's So Raven'' (2004-2006) *''That's So Raven: Supernaturally Stylish'' (2004) *''The Parkers'' (2003) *''The Twilight Zone'' (2003) *''Cool Women (documentary)'' (2002) *''PBS Hollywood Presents'' (2001) *''The Old Settler'' (2001) *''Kirk Franklin: The Tu Nation Tour'' (1999) *''Martin Luther King Special One Day'' (1998) *''Linc's'' (1998) *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' (1997-1998) *''Between Brothers'' (1997) *''Out-of-Sync'' (1995) *''The Sinbad Show'' (1993-1994) *''A Different Show'' (1988-1993) *''Sinbad: Afros and Bellbottoms (documentary)'' (1993) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991-1993) *''The Boys'' (1992) *''Stompin' at the Savoy'' (1992) *''Polly: Comin' Home'' (1992) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1990) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1989) *''The Debbie Allen Special'' (1989) *''Family Ties'' (1987-1988) *''Fame'' (1984-1987) *''The Bronx Zoo'' (1987) *''Janet Jackson: Dream Street (short)'' (1984) Producer *''Untitled Fame Drama'' (????) *''Maurice Hines: Bring Them Back (documentary)'' (????) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2015-) *''Grey's Anatomy: Post-Op'' (2017) *''A Star for Rose'' (2013) *''My Parents, My Sister & Me'' (2009-2010) *''Alex in Wonderland: Interview with Debbie Allen (short)'' (2010) *''Alex in Wonderland: Rehearsing Wonderland (short)'' (2010) *''Fame'' (2003) *''Cool Women (documentary)'' (2002) *''The Painting'' (2001) *''PBS Hollywood Presents'' (2001) *''The Old Settler'' (2001) *''Martin Luther King Special One Day'' (1998) *''Ships of Slaves: The Middle Passage'' (1997) *''Amistad'' (1997) *''A Different World'' (1988-1993) *''The Boys'' (1992) *''Sunday in Paris (short)'' (1991) *''Fame'' (1983-1985) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 6 *Sympathy for the Parents Season 7 *Disarm *Not Responsible Season 8 *Put Me In, Coach Season 9 *Love the One You're With Season 10 *Somebody That I Used to Know Season 11 *Where Do We Go From Here Season 12 *Walking Tall *Guess Who's Coming to Dinner *You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side *Family Affair Season 13 *Undo *The Room Where It Happens *Ring of Fire Season 14 *Break Down the House *Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story *All of Me Season 15 *With a Wonder and a Wild Desire *Girlfriend in a Coma *Silent All These Years *Jump Into the Fog Season 16 *Nothing Left to Cling To *My Shot *Leave a Light On Notes and Trivia *In honor of the 300th episode, Debbie shared her top 5 favorite moments of Grey's Anatomy history: **1: Break Down the House bringing back the lighter tone to the show. **BONUS: Ellen Pompeo directing Be Still, My Soul **2: Ring of Fire **3: Denzel Washington directing The Sound of Silence **4: directing the 250th episode **5: the first episode *She is the mother of Vivian Nixon and Norm Nixon, Jr.. External Links * * * * * de:Debbie Allen fr:Debbie Allen Category:Actors Category:Crew Category:Directors